


Let's Dance

by baudelamps



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudelamps/pseuds/baudelamps
Summary: Leonard finds an old audio file of a 1983 Earth album called "Let's Dance" by David Bowie. He decides to give it a listen, and a surprise visitor catches him off guard.





	Let's Dance

Dr. Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy was cleaning the sickbay. It was that time of year again, or at least, it was that time of year on the planet the Enterprise was orbiting. They had just had another, well, he'd call it an adventure, and most of the crew was on edge. When they realized that the nearest planet had about as idyllic a landscape as possible, Captain Kirk had arranged for all personnel to have a week-long shore leave. McCoy was grateful for the time off, but after half an hour in the sunshine, he beamed back up and scrubbed down his living quarters. Now he was turning his attention to the medical bay. There was just something about springtime that made him eager to clean. He felt an urgent need to dust down every surface and scrub the floor until it shone. By the time he finished with it, the medical bay would look so bright and new that his patients would expect flowers and birdsong. But before he started, he needed his personal music player. He knew it was in his desk; the only trouble was, there were so many other things in his desk as well.

 

"Are you sure I can't stay and help, Dr. McCoy?" Nurse Chapel asked. Eager as she was to start her vacation, she felt guilty leaving.

"Quite sure, Nurse Chapel. Go enjoy your shore leave," he replied, rifling through a drawer.

"Well, if you're certain, I'll go." McCoy looked up to say goodbye, but Nurse Chapel was already gone. He laughed, and returned to his search. While reorganizing his cabin last night, he had rediscovered some forgotten music files, and now was the perfect opportunity to give them a listen. The one on the top of the pile was a 1983 album of Earth music titled "Let's Dance" by a singer called David Bowie. The music player was in the back of a drawer, behind some file folders. McCoy put in his earphones and started the album from the beginning.

 

The first song was not a love song. Leonard was very clear on that from the start. It was a very fun song, the kind that Leonard wanted to dance to, but he resisted temptation and got out the mop bucket instead. Leonard reflected on all of the temptation he had been resisting lately. The trouble with unrequited love was that there were no returns on investment. Bones could resist temptation until the cows came home; it was almost a skill by now. It wasn't a question of whether or not he could keep holding out. He had decided long ago that it would be better to suffer in silence than to face rejection, especially considering that he and Spock would still be on the vessel together for some time. There was no avoiding him, either. The damn hobgoblin was everywhere lately. It was like he went out of his way to cross Leonard's path, like he enjoyed watching the doctor choke on his feelings. Leonard shook his head. Of course, there was no way that Spock could know how Leonard felt, and it wasn't as if Spock had any personal reason to seek Leonard out, yet somehow, it felt like he saw Spock twice as often as any other crew member. Leonard shook his head. It was just the damn universe playing tricks on him. He raised the volume on his headphones and let David Bowie drown out his thoughts.

_Modern love walks beside me, modern love walks on by me…_

The next song almost shocked Leonard when it began. It felt like David Bowie was singing directly to him, singing across space, across the centuries, a song made to shatter his defenses and make his knees go weak. He tried to ignore how hot his collar was getting. He tried to focus on mopping. He tried to push the music to the background, but after a few moments, David Bowie's voice came back, so low and seductive that it bordered on threatening.

_Oh baby, just you shut your mouth._

Bones almost dropped the mop. He shook his head and kept working, but the song continued. The intimacy of it distracted him and set his mind reeling. How long had it been since he had been with someone? Not since before he joined the Enterprise. What about before then? He pushed the thoughts out of his head. If he had been alone long enough that a sexy voice in a song could set him so off balance, then it was long enough to be depressing. He shook his head again, so hard that one of his earphones popped out. The vocals were overtaken by guitars and synthesizers, but still Leonard had trouble focusing on the task at hand. Did it really only take two songs to get him so bothered? He could almost hear Spock's cool, even voice calling him illogical. He wondered, not for the first time, what it would take to seduce Spock. Flowers? Chocolates? Leonard knew Spock liked music; maybe if he played some David Bowie for him, he'd at least loosen up. Maybe the songs would take hold with him as they had with Leonard. He shook his head. If the next song on the album set him off as easily as the first two clearly had, he'd switch to another music file. This was no time to depress himself over an unrequited crush.

 

The third song started so suddenly and with so much energy that Leonard heaved a sigh of relief. David Bowie had apparently reverted to the fast-paced, danceable style of the first track. He dragged the mop across the floor, hypnotized by the rhythm almost as soon as the song started. He couldn't help moving to the beat. Put on your red shoes and dance the blues, David Bowie sang, and Leonard couldn't help himself.

_While color lights up your face…_

He shuffled his feet in tune to the music, and before long, he wasn't even mopping anymore. He didn't care. This song was too fun, too bright and shiny and joyous to resist. The mop was an excellent dance partner. Leonard spun dramatically, if a little unsteadily, and dipped the mop handle low to the ground like a rock star with a microphone stand.

_Sway through the crowd to an empty space…_

There was a cough at the door. He looked up, and the mop clattered to the ground.

_If you say run, I'll run with you…_

"Dammit, Spock! How long have you been standing there?"

_Because my love for you…_

McCoy pulled out one of his earphones. Spock pretended not to notice the blush rising in the doctor's face.

"Not long at all, Doctor. I just wanted to drop off these files, but I see you're," Spock's eyes flickered to the fallen mop, "occupied."

"I didn't even hear the door! How long were you standing there?"

"Not long at all." He stepped out of the doorframe and put the files down on the countertop. "May I see what you're listening to?" Without thinking, McCoy took the music player out of his pocket.

"Some old music files I had lying around. Listen, Spock, I need you to not tell anyone about this," he said. Spock stepped closer, and took the music player from McCoy's hand.

"This is old Earth music, correct? I'm a great admirer." He looked right into Leonard's eyes and cocked an eyebrow. Leonard hated when he did that. It made him want to smack him, or kiss him, or something. "May I?" Spock took the earphone from Leonard's unyielding hand and put it into his own ear.

_For fear your grace should fall, for fear tonight is all…_

"Well, I suppose, but wouldn't you prefer for me to just make you a copy?" Leonard asked.

"I think I prefer this," Spock said. Leonard reached up to take out his earphone, to ask Spock exactly what he was playing at, but Spock was fast. He took Leonard's hand, and, still holding eye contact, slipped the music player into Leonard's back pocket. He pressed his hand to the doctor's hip. Leonard's mind finally began to process what was happening, and the only conclusion he came up with was that it couldn't possibly be real. He started to pull away.

_You could look into my eyes…_

"What are you--" he began to ask, but Spock pulled him back, bringing him just a little closer now, close enough that he could feel Spock's eyes burning into him, so close that he couldn't help but meet Spock's gaze.

"It's as the song says, Leonard," Spock said. "Let's Dance." Leonard swallowed. Years of resisting temptation had made a hard habit to break. He stumbled, and looked to the floor. Spock wouldn't allow that. Slowly, gently, he raised a hand to Leonard's chin.

_Under the moonlight, this serious moonlight…_

"Don't look down," Spock said. It was almost a whisper. Leonard's thoughts rushed, but none of them stuck, except that this was Spock, which meant that this couldn't possibly be real life. He felt himself rest his hand on Spock's bicep, and felt Spock's body relax. They started to dance.

Leonard had read, years earlier, in some magazine, that Vulcans make the best dance partners. Not only did they have perfect rhythm, but they could also read your body like a book, to anticipate your moves and compensate for imperfection. It explained why Leonard was able to keep up, and why his feet never landed on Spock's.  
His mind spun. How long had they known each other? How long had Spock been cold to Leonard's advances? It didn't make sense. It wasn't logical. He could feel the warmth of Spock's hand on his waist, but still questioned whether he was really there. The song was fast, but Spock danced at half tempo. They weren't quite waltzing, but Leonard didn't know what else to call it. He took a step, but his foot fell on a patch of floor still damp from the mop. It skidded out from under him. Spock caught him before he could fall far.

"Careful," he said, and Leonard righted himself. The stumble had jarred him back to reality. "Spock, why are you--" Leonard began, but as Spock pulled him back in, closer this time, close enough that he could feel Spock's breath on his cheek, so close that their bodies touched, and he forgot what he was asking. Spock was singing along to the song now, soft enough that it was just a whisper in Leonard's ear.

_"Because my love for you could break my heart in two…"_ Leonard closed his eyes. He felt like he was in a dream. _"If you should fall into my arms, tremble like a flower."_ Spock's voice fell out of sync with David Bowie's, and the song faded into the orchestration. "Because my love for you, could break my heart in two," Spock repeated. The music faded out, and all of a sudden, Spock was pulling away. Leonard's chest felt cold where they had pressed together.

"It's a very beautiful song," Spock said, taking the earphone from his ear. Leonard stood as if glued to the spot. He was too stunned to move, too shocked to ask any questions. He murmured Spock's name. It was all he could manage. "The orchestration is really quite lovely," Spock said. "Mr. Bowie was renowned throughout his career for his unique vocals." He looked at Leonard like he was waiting for something.

"Yes," Leonard said. He didn't care about David Bowie's unique vocals. He wanted to pull Spock back, to keep dancing, to feel his heat. It was the closest they had ever been, and Leonard wanted to be closer.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Usually I have more self discipline, but…" He trailed off. All of a sudden, Spock looked small and awkward. He had no readings, no calculations, no data to support a conclusion. He coughed.

Leonard found his voice at last. He tried to ask Spock what was going on, but instead, he found himself saying, "I'm glad that you interrupted me. You're a very good dancer."

"Leonard, I--" but now it was Spock's turn to choke on his words. He tried again. "For quite some time, I've been finding myself," he closed his mouth, and then opened it again, "finding myself somewhat, well, I suppose the term would be compromised, emotionally speaking, in an unusual way."

Leonard blinked. "Emotionally speaking," he said. He could still feel the shadow of Spock's hand in his. They had been so close.

"Yes," said Spock. "It's rather inconvenient." Spock saw Leonard's expression change, and spoke quickly to make amends. "It is very rare for me to experience such strong emotional drives, and when I do, I can reject them quite completely. However, I believe that I would be totally unable to reject this one, even if I wanted to. It has taken me some time to decide how to proceed. It was inconvenient for me, emotionally speaking, to spend so long deliberating. I don't believe that I can wait any longer."

It took a moment for Leonard to register that Spock was waiting for a response. "I'm going to be doing some more cleaning tomorrow," he said, "if you would like to join me."

Spock met Leonard's eyes, and his mouth broke into a broad smile. "Yes," he said. "I think that would be very good." He started towards the door. "I'll look forward to it," he said, and the door slid shut behind him. Leonard stood in the middle of the room, wondering what exactly had just happened.


End file.
